yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Nana Okajima
Nana Okajima is the protagonist of the story Melancholy of a Selfish Princess in the yuri manga Yuri Shimai. She's a classmate and best friend of Misa Takashina who is emotionally attached to her. Yuri Feats *10:27, the time when normally she would wish Misa good night, Nana was waiting eagerly for her call, Misa's cool and somewhat mature voice is what she had to hear that night. *She and Misa hadn't promised to talk on the phone every night, but it had become a sort of habit for them, and one would call the other every night to talk about this and that. It was part of Nana's routine to end her day by talking to Misa. *To her, Misa is the sort of girl that makes someone want to tell her, "you're so cute", the sort that makes her want to sigh because she's so beautiful. *The aspects of Misa's secret side were only known to her, and which she loved that she wished to have a whole day with her. *After school, right after knowing that Misa had been chosen as the class's representative for the festival committee, and had to contact another festival committee member to set up a time to meet with the representatives of Shouei Boys' High, Nana forgot that they were in the middle of town and raised her voice in anger and hidden jealousy because she believed he was pursuing her love Misa. *When Misa called her again after she waited over three hours for her call, she almost dropped the phone in her haste, and tightened her grip on it, the vibrations felt pleasant to her as they reverberated through her body, it was the call from Misa that she had been waiting for for so long. *She felt like punching that guy Misa was to meet for the festival about ten times, the image of the punching bag in her mind had his name written on it. *Misa's fingertips, Misa's time, and Misa herself, she thought that they were hers, and herself as Misa's first priority. *Misa's usual smile made her feel relieved. *As though drown to Misa's pulse point, she placed her lips there, feeling Misa's heartbeat under her lips, she sucked hard in the same rhythm. When she took her lips away, a red bold mark appeared on the white skin, that marks Misa as being hers, so she won't get irritated anymore. In the end, she decided that Misa belongs to her. *Since Misa was confused, she aimed to teach her even more, showing her what it's that she decided, what she meant when she said that Misa belonged to her. Nana suddenly felt happy, she turned and took Misa's right hand which held a hairbrush, as Misa continued to look perplexed, Nana brought Misa's wrist to her lips, the brush supped out of Misa's hand and fell to the ground, not caring about the brush that had disappeared from her field of vision, Nana smiled charmingly. Gallery 20190217_173032.jpg Category: Tsundere Category: Yuri Shimai Category: Characters Category:Neko